The Akumatized
by ElizabeththeLast
Summary: Adrien sits down and has a short conversation with Plagg about his classmates being akumatized. [Set after most of the series, but before Volpina]


A green flash filtered through the edge of the room, and Plagg darted out of Adrien's Miraculous, flitting over to the table in front of Adrien's large screen. The aforementioned Agreste son stretched and then sighed, following his kwami to his desk chair, where he slumped down, causing it to roll slightly away from the desk.

He glanced towards Plagg, who was looking at him expectantly. He sighed again, with a bit of laughter in his voice this time, and reached for some Camembert cheese that was in his bag, handing it to the kwami with a quip. "You know, you eat so much of that cheese that I don't think you'll be able to fit into my Miraculous the next time I try to transform."

Plagg sent him a withering look as he gulped down the cheese, replying in an even more withering voice. "I'm sorry, but I do have have to recharge after a fight, you know. Besides, that battle was harrowing. I don't think I'll fight another day in my life!" As he finished he fell on to his back with a flump.

Adrien gazed at him with his eyebrow raised. "Yes, you will." He did not continue the conversation though, and instead leaned back in his chair with his arms behind his head. After a while, he spoke again. "You know, I don't think we've fought anyone I know personally for a while. Like, classmates, I mean."

Plagg sat up and replied is his gravelly and disinterested voice. "Whelp, maybe they've all already been akumatized before."

Adrien sat up and looked at Plagg curiously. "Is that how it works?"

Plagg gave a noncommittal shrug and flitted off to do something else.

Seeing that Plagg was most certainly not going to reply to him, Adrien turned back to his desk and started musing out loud. "Well, let me see. I remember Nino transformed into the Bubbler; I think it was on my birthday too, of all days. Then there was Alix, she was some sort of roller skater, I believe. Um, Alya had Wifi powers- oh! That was her name too; Lady Wifi. Uhh…"

He paused for a second and Plagg looked back at him from his post on the back of Adrien's couch. "Well? That's not all of them is it?"

Adrien shook his head and returned from his thoughts. "No, no, I was just thinking. I remember Nathaniel was akumatized into the Evillustrator, and there was Mylene, who turned into some sorta blob monster when we were filming a class movie. Then Kim; he was Dark Cupid. I remember that one, since I was totally out of it, and you said I was rude to Ladybug."

He shuddered, and Plagg laughed. "You got it bud!"

"Anyways, where was I? There was Nino, Alix, Alya, Mylene, Nathaniel, and Kim. Then there's Rose, who became Princess Fragrance; I was out of that one too, wasn't I?" Plagg replied with a 'yup', whilst toying around with something or other, and Adrien continued. "Max turned into Gamer, uh… Juleka! She turned into Refleckta. I am still of the opinion that high heels should be banned."

He paused again, as Plagg snickered in the background and then flew over to Adrien's desk again. He stared at the high schooler expectantly. "Well?"

Adrien was muttering to himself. "For the life of me, I can't recall who Chloe was… Oh wait! I remember now; right after Sabrina turned into the Vanisher, it was Chloe who changed into Antibug! I should have know that right away. And then finally there was Ivan, who was Stoneheart and the first akumatized victim. I think that's everybody, right?" He went over everyone in his head again, as Plagg watched him vaguely out of the corner of his eye. Then Adrien started speaking again.

"Yeah, that's everybody in our class, except for me of course, and… and, wait a minute, Marinette? I mean, I guess that makes sense. She's pretty optimistic, I would say… It's kinda weird though, when you think about it."

"Well," Plagg started to reply with a mouthful of cheese that he got from _somewhere_ , "maybe she's Ladybug."

"What?!"

 **A/N: Ugh, the title I chose is stupid… oh well. Since not all of the Miraculous lore has been explained, by the time the second season comes out, this may become null to some point (or maybe when the third/fourth/etc. seasons come out. I dunno). I tried to write it in a way to work around that, but who knows. This is just my way of making fun of that dramatic irony that's always present in the show. [Doesn't mean I'll stop loving it though. ;) ] Overall it's short and kinda meaningless, but I just wanted to finally get something posted here.**


End file.
